1. Field of the Invention
The wireless remote control device is now used to control various electric appliances including air conditioners and audio-visual equipment. However, the various operating functions of the device have become more complicated in recent years, causing difficulties for the user in handling the device.
The present invention relates to a remote control system which is designed to permit convenient operation of an apparatus using a plurality of remote control devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been a conventional practice to provide every one appliance or apparatus with one remote control device. In recent years, however, it has become known to provide a single apparatus with both a remote control device with full functional capabilities and a remote control device with only simplified and abbreviated functional capabilities.
In accordance with the development of sophisticated remote control functions, it has also become known to indicate and set the operating state of the apparatus using a remote control device. In the case where plural such remote control devices are provided for an apparatus, an indication by each remote control device may sometimes be different from the operating state of the apparatus itself. To avoid such inconvenience in such a situation, therefore, efforts have been given up to indicate the operating state of the apparatus using plural remote control devices.